


Cold Revenge

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [239]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Language, Pre-Series, Swearing, Water Balloon Fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7802248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is devious when she wants to be, and they both know it all too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 17 August 2016  
> Word Count: 332  
> Prompt: splash  
> Summary: She is devious when she wants to be, and they both know it all too well.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really just had a whole hell of a lot of fun writing this one. I like the idea that Amani was as connected to Kelly as Damien, that they were this kind of unstoppable triumvirate in the world of journalism. I also feel like Kelly and Amani were Damien's way of having fun and being _happy_ in his life. He loves them both and knows both love him, and they were just always gravitating together as a triad until Damien broke it off with Kelly, and then her death after that. Losing both of them has clearly left a huge hole in Damien's soul.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Don't do it, Kelly!"

Her only reply is a deceptively sweet chuckle, but he knows better. She is devious when she wants to be, and they both know it all too well.

"Do what, Damien?"

"You know what. Amani, back me up!"

Amani raises his hands with a laugh, beer bottle still clutched in one. "Oh hell no! This is between you two. Leave me out of it." Kelly laughs again and goes to high-five him, but Amani pulls his hand back. "Nope! Not siding with either of you. Get away from me!"

Kelly simply laughs again and turns her attention back to Damien, gently tossing her weapon from hand to hand. "Come on, just take your medicine like a man, Thorn. It'll be over with quicker that way."

He backs away from her, reaching blindly for some sort of shield. "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You sprayed me with cold water!"

"You tickled me! Worse, you goosed me!"

Kelly stops and stares at him, jaw open in surprise. "I _goosed_ you? When the hell did touching your boyfriend to show him you love him become goosing?"

"When you grab your boyfriend's ass and squeeze it like a melon," Damien says as he advances on her, one eye on the balloon in her hand. "That's kind of possessive, don't you think?" He keeps moving toward her, smirk growing as she realizes she's back against the wall. He steps in closer to trap her hand with the balloon between them, then leans in to kiss her. The pressure is just enough that the latex pops, dousing them both in water. "I win," he murmurs against her lips with a chuckle, then kisses her again.

"Okay, that's my cue to leave," Amani says, downing the last of his beer. "When you two are done, give me a call, yeah?"

"Later, bro," Damien calls as he scoops Kelly up into his arms and heads into the bedroom. Neither hears the door close behind Amani.


End file.
